The Amorous Morning Procedure
by genki-escapist
Summary: Sheldon and Amy navigate familial situations to have a good morning.


**Author's Note:** I saw a "morning sex" prompt in the kink meme and wanted to fill it, but my idea would give my identity away anyway, so… here we go.

**The Amorous Morning Procedure**

With his eyes still closed, the first thing that registered was the minty fresh scent of her anti-dandruff shampoo. He scooted closer, only to press against her warm back. _Hmm, that felt good._ The arm he had draped around her body pulled her by the waist as his other arm slid between the pillow and the curve of her neck, hand groping around awkwardly, fingers inadvertently squeezing one of her breasts.

At that moment, he completely woke up… in more ways than one. His erection poked at her shapely bum… _Dear Lord, that shapely bum_…

"Amy, darlin', it's time to wake up," he whispered against her ear, drawing her flush against his body and gently rubbing against her.

She gasped when he twitched against her, and looked over her shoulder. "Sheldon?" His hands reached for her breasts, but before he could fondle them in earnest, she grabbed his hands and laced her fingers through his.

He started to whine. "Darlin' why—"

"Sheldon." The tone of her voice brooked no argument. With their linked right hands, she threw back the comforter and revealed their two little angels huddled close to her.

"Drat," he muttered, belatedly remembering that the twins had rushed into their bedroom last night, after playing the Japanese horror classic, _The Ring,_ on his iPad. While he had scolded them for watching a film that had been expressly forbidden until they were older and for swiping his iPad, he had actually felt quite proud that they had successfully smuggled and unlocked the gadget. He had also sympathized with their fear. Thus, he had generously allowed them to stay in the bedroom, despite the fact that Amy had been in the process of showing him her new nightie.

_I probably shouldn't agree to co-sleeping so readily next time._

Sensing the comforter gone, Albert winced, rubbed his face with his tiny fists, then broke into a huge smile, his blue eyes shining brightly. "Good morning!"

Amy's chuckle sent delicious vibrations against Sheldon's chest. "Good morning." She leaned over to kiss their son, then dropped a kiss on their daughter's forehead as well.

Lena's identically blue eyes flew open and she instantly sat up. "I was gonna sleep one more minute."

"Okay, Kitten," Sheldon quickly said. "You can continue your sleep in your room. Both of you."

They shook their heads. Albert inched across the space vacated by Lena, towards Amy. Falling back into the bed, the girl twin curled against their mother's chest. "Mine."

Not to be outdone, the boy twin flung his arms around her neck. "Noooo, mine."

_Both wrong. Mine! _Sheldon couldn't suppress his groan. Then he had an idea. "Do you remember the box of chocolate chip and pecan cookies we brought yesterday?" They nodded. "Why don't you have a couple, as a pre-breakfast snack?" Exchanging delighted squeals, the twins bounced off the bed and scrambled for the door.

"But Sheldon," Amy fretted. "That's hardly adequate breakfast food—" Slipping one hand under the covers and discreetly smacking her derriere stopped her.

"And oh, please lock the door," he requested.

Lena hurtled out without a second look, but Albert turned around. "Why, Daddy? Don't you want us to bring the cookies?"

"No…" he answered carefully. "Because… we don't want crumbs in the bed. Yes. We're going to… sleep, for five more minutes, then make breakfast."

"O-kay." The dear, sweet boy obediently locked the door.

_Thank Jesus! _Snatching a handful of her nightgown, he pulled up until he could access her underwear.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, grinning wickedly. "Maybe if you hadn't rainchecked on me last night, you wouldn't have such a big… need, right now." She ground against him.

"Don't tease me, woman, I'm already having a hard time as it is," he growled, slipping a hand under her panties and working his fingers into her warmth.

"Yes… you do seem to be having a very hard… time." She erupted into giggles.

"Amy," he griped. "I'm trying to get you aroused enough for penetration, at least try to get into the mood."

"Who said I wasn't in the mood?" Her voice dropped to a seductive purr, making him shiver. He attended to her nub with soft, slow strokes, gradually increasing his pace as her breath quickened. When he pushed two long fingers inside her, she keened and reached back to touch his hips. "Sheldon…"

That was all he needed. Hurriedly pushing underwear out of the way, he sank into her. She sighed and guided his hands to her chest. In time with his languid thrusts, he lazily played with her breasts. She started rocking her hips and he took that as his cue to push harder.

He was almost at his limit when she came, and he finally allowed himself to release. Not withdrawing from her yet, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close until their breathing relaxed. Then he pulled out, and let her roll around to face him. "Good morning, Sheldon."

"Indeed. Thanks to you." He pecked her on the lips, quickly transitioning to a deeper kiss. He pouted when she pushed him away.

"We can't let the children eat only chocolate chip and pecan cookies." She pulled up her underwear and smoothed down her night gown, before throwing on her robe.

"I don't see why not," he said as he replaced his own underwear and pajamas, and wrapped in his robe, and watched her comb her hair. "After all, chocolate is a very good energy source, as well as rich in flavonoids. Nuts provide protein and omega-3 fatty acids, while wheat provides carbohydrates." He tried hugging her, but she ducked, and headed out the room.

"While your unusual friskiness is titillating, we have a responsibility to mankind to raise our highly-advanced offspring with utmost care. And that includes providing them with nutritionally-balanced meals."

"A noble task that we should be honored to carry out," he agreed, closing the door behind them. "Although… that doesn't make the current situation any easier on my fully-functional reproductive organs." She laughed and hit his arm playfully, earning herself another light spanking.

In the kitchen, the twins had made a considerable dent in the box of cookies, so Amy placed it away and fried some bacon and eggs, while Sheldon made toast and poured the orange juice. As the four of them sat down to breakfast, the conversation turned to last night's offense. Sheldon laid out the terms of movies and television series the twins weren't allowed to watch yet, as well as specific examples. "There will be consequences," he warned, "should this incident be repeated, the two of you will not be allowed to, ahem, spend the night in Mommy and Daddy's room despite any frightened reactions." He caught Amy curling up one corner of her red lips. _Vixen._ "Also, you would each incur a strike, as you have done so for last night's behavior."

Albert's toast fell on his plate as his jaw dropped, and Lena jolted in her seat. "But Daddy," the girl twin protested, "three strikes means no New Comic Book Day, and—"

"—and we already got two strikes before," the boy twin finished. They both clapped their hands on their cheeks.

Sheldon shook his head. "Tsk, tsk… you should have thought of that before breaking the rules."

The twins turned to Amy; two sets of wide blue eyes radiating innocence. "Sheldon," she said. "Maybe we could hold back on the strike for now, since this was the first offense of the kind. And given their exceptional recollection abilities, the image of Sadako creeping out of a television set is also a severe punishment, as you yourself would know."

"Amy, we must keep order in this house…" the twins then looked up at him, their pleading faces reminding him both of their own mother as well as Dreamworks' Puss in Boots. "Oh, alright—it would be for this one time, young lady and young man."

"Thank you Mommy and Daddy!" They chimed in unison, clambering on their chairs and bestowing loud kisses to their parents.

"Okay, okay… you should both finish your food," Sheldon reminded half-heartedly. He looked at Amy who smiled and returned his gaze with similar intensity. She glanced away only when Lena asked for more orange juice. He recalled something and grinned at their children.

"Now what?" Lena asked, alarmed. Albert wiped up the last of the yolk with his bread and popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"The Studio Ghibli boxed set arrived yesterday, _Grave of the Fireflies_ excluded, that's enough age-appropriate entertainment to last the two of you for at least a few days," he informed them. "We can open it and start now." They both exhaled in relief.

The family brought the dishes to the sink and Sheldon loaded them in the dishwasher. Amy stretched her limbs; even the innocuous arching of her back distracted him. "Well, while the three of you are busy with your anime, I'm going to take a long shower." She winked at him over her shoulder as she exited the kitchen. _Maybe that wasn't so innocuous after all._

"On second thought, I need to… sort my laundry. Yes." He nodded at the twins. "The two of you know how to use the player, the package is on the center table."

"Yay!" Lena ran in the direction of the family room.

"Daddy." Albert asked. "May we have some snacks, please?"

"But you just had breakfast! Oh well, you're growing kids." He hurriedly grabbed two juice boxes and two packets of whole-grain crackers. When the boy twin didn't follow the girl twin, he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Albert pointed at the box of chocolate chip and pecan cookies that Amy had placed on the high shelf. Sheldon gave it to him. "If you eat too many of them, Mommy will notice."

He nodded conspiratorially and finally left the kitchen, shouting: "Nana, waaaaaaait!"

Sheldon practically ran back to the bedroom. He could already hear water running in the en suite bathroom. He entered, momentarily admiring Amy's silhouette through the frosted glass of the shower, and started peeling off his clothes.

"Have I ever told you that the way you assert your authority as the man of the house is simply alluring?" she teased.

"Yes," he bantered back. "Have I ever told you that despite my alpha male tendency to lay down the law, I have rare moments of willingly bending my own rules?"

"Oh?"

He entered the shower and pinned her against the wall. "The one-person maximum shower occupancy rule for instance."

**P.S.** Have some happy, future-family feels Shamy fandom, our captains Jim and Mayim want you to. ;) And thank you, Anjel, for providing this pic when I SOS'd: "I need a morning-after Shamy pic for FFnet!"


End file.
